


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Series: What we have, is today [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, tony is still tony though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Bucky first picked up a guitar he never thought he would be able to make a career out of it, nor that he would become famous. Turns out he managed both and it's great. Except that he misses his boyfriend.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I’ve got lots of angst written and planned. So have some fluff for now. Originally inspired by [this picture](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/165055512406/well-after-a-few-hours-apart-with-one-in-the) by hello-shellhead but because I adore their Tony (he’s just so full of character) I ended up browsing their art tab and ended the prompt with [this picture](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/146567765376/the-winter-soldier-and-his-clingy-koala-3-tbh)

He had forgotten about how much the damn door creaks. Bucky let out a wince as the hinges squeaked in protest to the movement; a sound that was too loud in the darkness of the night. 

It had been six months. Six months, twelve countries, seventeen cities and twenty-six venues and Bucky had forgotten about how the front door to the farmhouse Tony had converted for the band to live and practice in had a habit of alerting everyone in the house to its opening and closing. Sneaking in through that door was almost impossible. 

And now it might have just ruined his plans for surprising Tony. 

"Come on, hurry your ass up Barnes. You're not the only one eager to get into bed, though I actually plan to use mine to sleep in for the next year," Clint spoke up from behind Bucky and moved to push past him. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and stepped into the house. Of course any hopes of being sneaky was probably already ruined when the whole band lived in the same place. 

"I hope so," Bucky replied. He hauled his luggage in and let it drop to the floor with a huff of air. "Don't want you to start hallucinating again." 

Clint groaned. "One time!" He threw up his hands in frustration. "And we were in Europe. It was entirely possible that the Eiffel tower was in the vicinity." 

"We were in Germany." Natasha said coolly, striding into the house and slapping Clint on the backside of his head as she walked past. "And I have spent far too much time with you boys. I need to go to sleep and hopefully not see any of you for at least a week." 

"I'm with Natasha," Bruce spoke up. "Not that the tour wasn't brilliant, but if I ever see any of your underwear again, it'll be too soon." 

"Underwear?" A voice sounds from the doorway. Bucky turns, unable to stop the huge grin that was spreading across his face, even if he wanted to. "Now I know I've missed out on some fun." 

Tony stood in the entrance to the rest of the house, clad in a blue hoodie that had black smudges of grease on it, ripped jeans and a wide grin on his face. 

"Tony!" Bucky cried and Tony launches himself forward. Bucky only has time to open his arms before Tony is colliding with him, legs wrapping around his waist and lips coming down to meet Bucky's halfway. 

"And that's our cue to get out of here, I think." Bucky can hear Steve say but honestly doesn't care about the very public display of affection he and Tony are making at the minute. Going on tour with four other members of a band, spending the majority of the time cramped in a bus with very little breathing space and he's seen far too much of his bandmates than he ever wanted to see. They can handle and Tony's lips are soft and warm, his body warm and solid against Bucky's and he smells like oil and machines and God, Bucky has missed him.

He never thought of the accident that cost him his arm a good thing. But if it hadn’t have happened to him, would he had ever met Tony? The engineer that was determined to make him an entirely new arm just so he could play guitar again. 

Bucky could still remember that day. The confusion and anger he felt because he just couldn't understand why this man, the son of CEO of a fortune 500 company, would insist on trying to make him whole again. 

Turns out Tony Stark was just a good man, and wanted to use his skills to create and build a better world. Turns out, Bucky Barnes would end up just a little bit in love with him and by some stroke of luck found himself loved in return. 

"Missed you," Tony breathes in his ear. Bucky's eyes flutter close and he leans his head to side, exposing his throat. But instead of carrying on with the trail of small kisses, Tony surprises him and instead just leans into Bucky, nestling his head into Bucky's neck. 

Bucky smiles. His thumbs underneath Tony's thighs, that are still holding him in a solid grip, start stroking the worn and soft denim. "Tony?" he queries. 

"Mm," Tony replies and nuzzles further into Bucky's neck. "Didn't know when you were coming back." Tony's next breath comes out as a huge yawn that has Bucky chuckling. 

"How many days have you been awake?" he asks and feels Tony shrug. "Didn't want to miss you coming home," he murmurs. 

Bucky's laughter is quieter this time. Adjusting his grip he transfers Tony's weight into one arm, turning him so he's now tucked into Bucky's side, but Bucky can still carry him. 

"Alright," Bucky says and starts to walk towards their room in the house. "Time for bed." He stops his own yawn that reminds him that coming back from Australia wasn't a short flight, nor were the journeys to and from the airports. 

"Next tour I'm coming with you," Tony mumbles and tightens his hold around Bucky's neck. 

"Next tour, I'm going to insist that you do," Bucky returns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm really not good at writing fluff so this is all good practice for me. The tour length, venues and countries etc I just counted up from a tour Ed Sheeran did.
> 
> Of course I am on the [Tumblr](https://staglynxspider.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi!


End file.
